1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of transmitting image data to a file server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus such as a multi function peripheral (MFP) is known, which transmits image data to a file server and stores the image data in a folder on the file server. As a transmission protocol used in such a case, for example, server message block (SMB) is known. In addition, file transfer protocol (FTP) and distributed authoring and versioning protocol for the WWW (WebDAV) are known.
When image data are transmitted using such a transmission protocol, it is necessary to set destination information indicating a folder which becomes a storage destination of image data. The destination information includes a host name and a folder path allocated to a file server, and authentication information (user name and password) for accessing a folder.
It is troublesome for a user to input destination information every time image data is transmitted. Therefore, a technique for registering the destination information in an address book is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-234126). A user who tries to transmit image data selects desired destination information from multiple pieces of destination information registered in an address book, so that the trouble in setting of the destination can be avoided.
When destination information is to be registered in the address book, destination information is given and received from the user, and the received destination information is registered in the address book. However, conventionally, even when the content of the destination information which is input by the user is incorrect, the content is registered in the address book while the user does not notice that the content is incorrect. Examples of mistakes in the content include a host name not existing on the network or incorrect authentication information.
If destination information having incorrect content is registered in the address book, when a user selects the destination information from the address book to transmit image data, a transmission error occurs after the user instructs execution of the transmission. At this point, the user finds the mistake in the destination information. In this case, it is necessary for the user to input the destination information all over again or to edit the content of the address book. Therefore, it is not user-friendly for a user who is in a hurry to do the work.